1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting plate assembly for a hinge, preferably for a furniture hinge, comprising a base plate and an intermediate plate, which is adjustable relative to said base plate and is adapted to be clamped against or connected to the base plate by a screw in different adjusted positions and on which the hinge bracket is preferably adjustably mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For an adjustment of inevitable manufacturing tolerances and inaccuracies in assembling it is desired to permit an adjustment of furniture hinges after they have been mounted. For that purpose the hinge should be adjustable in the direction of the depth of the furniture and in a lateral direction and, if possible, also in the direction of the height of the furniture. Furniture hinges are usually connected to the rear surface of a door leaf by a cuplike hinge member, which is coupled by a linkage to a hinge bracket, which in modern hinges is held to be adjustable in the direction of two or three coordinate axes on a mounting plate, which is secured to the inside surface of a carrying wall of a piece of furniture.
A mounting plate assembly which permits an adjustment of a hinge bracket in the directions of three coordinate axes has been disclosed, e.g., in Published German Application 38 41 405.
In the use of the conventional furniture hinges it is assumed that in their closed position they hold a door or flap in an orientation at an angle of 90 degrees to the carrying wall of the piece of furniture. But there are more and more special pieces of furniture in which a door or flap in its closed position includes with the carrying wall an angle differing from 90 degrees. Because conventional standard hinges cannot be used in such cases, hinges must be manufactured which are suitable for the desired angle or special hardware must be used, which may consist, e.g., of wedge-shaped shims.
German Utility Model 83 13 305 discloses a wedge-shaped fixture which can be used to secure the mounting plate of a piece of furniture to a carrying wall of the furniture at an angle which corresponds to the angle of the wedge so that the door which is mounted by means of the hinge will include an angle in excess of 90 degrees with the carrying wall when said door is in its closed position. But the mounting and adjustment of such wedge-shaped shims is relatively work-consuming and complicated.
To permit a door to be mounted on a carrying wall so that the door includes with the carrying wall an angle differing from 90 degrees when the door is in its closed position, a special hinge bracket has been provided, which has been disclosed in Published German Application 32 17 104 and which in its forward end portion is pivoted to a hinge carrier, which can be fixed in different angular positions relative to the hinge bracket.
Published German Application 35 11 493 discloses a curved hinge bracket, which can be secured to a holding arm, which is secured to the carrying wall and has a corresponding curvature so that a door can be mounted to include in its closed position an angle differing from 90 degrees with the carrying wall.
But the two hinge brackets described last can only be used in specially designed hinges, which are usually required only in small quantities so that they are uneconomical and expensive and it is also expensive to keep the assorted hinges separately in stock.